


Perfect Christmas for You

by MsRenai21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Death, Grave, M/M, snowy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRenai21/pseuds/MsRenai21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon verse au, christmas time</p>
<p>Description: Jean wants to get the deceased love of his life the perfect gift to place on his make shift grave, but nothing is good enough for Marco in Jean's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Christmas for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sebbychansaysmomentai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebbychansaysmomentai/gifts).



> Hey there! I was your secret santa! I really hope you enjoy your art and the rest of your holidays!
> 
> \- [msrenai21](http://msrenai21.tumblr.com/)

Marco? Hey there, sweetheart. Sorry I was late. I, uh, had to work up a lot of nerve to come here. 

Heh. Merry Christmas, I guess. I wanted to be able to get you the best gift, because you're special, Marco. A-And perfect. God, you're so perfect.

Sorry. I didn't get you anything. I couldn't find anything that I thought would be good for you. That scarf I just gave you is from Mom. I'm happy she remembered that your favorite color was blue. Look, she made me a green one to match.

I asked around to see what everyone had to say about getting a present for you. Most of them just couldn't come up with something worthy. Armin, however, he said I already knew what to give you. I didn't really understand why he answered me with a fucking riddle, but, hey, it's whatever. I get it now. 

Actually, I hope you don't mind _me_ being the present. I'm here, talking to you and missing you.

I'll stay here for as long as you want me, okay?

I love you, Marco.


End file.
